My Sort of Haven
by sevenohseven
Summary: Quinn falls into a sort of depression when her mother dies. Now it's up to Rachel to be able to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn rubs her temples with both of her hands as the knocking on her door continues. She's been staring at her computer for an hour ever since she got up and hasn't written the next paragraph yet.

The knocking continues and Quinn couldn't help but complain since it's been going on for three minutes now and she hasn't even drank any coffee because her roommate hid the coffee beans from her.

"Open the fucking door, Fabray!" She hears Santana's voice at the other side. She sighs and looks at her digital clock which says it's 3 in the morning. The blonde groans and walks towards the door. She cautiously opens it to see a very annoyed Latina glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

The two friends start a staring contest until Quinn takes a few steps forward to close her door, not wanting Santana to see that she's been working again.

She takes her glasses off and rubs her eyes with the back of her hand, "What?"

Santana stares at her incredulously with her mouth slightly open which amuses Quinn and if she weren't so angry because she was disturbed, she would've laugh. Santana rolls her eyes and scoffs at the blonde's forgetfulness, "You're sister is visiting tomorrow. At least try to be presentable in the morning."

"I am presentable in the morning," she argues back.

Santana crosses her arms, "So you mean to tell me that you looking like you want to audition as a zombie for The Walking Dead is presentable enough for you?"

Quinn was about to open her mouth to disagree Santana's earlier comment when she was pushed by her best friend back towards her room.

"You have to stop writing at a freaking time like this. It's not good for you and you know how everyone is worried about you ever since you started to shut yourself from them again."

Quinn knows who her friend has been talking about. Puck, Mercedes, Tina and even Mike were a little worried for her when they visited the other weekend. She let's Santana inside her room, knowing that the Latina will just fight back if she'll resist.

Santana walks over to Quinn's laptop, closes the lid and puts it under her left arm and points a finger at the blonde who watch on in horror as Santana almost drops it.

"You are going to sleep right now. Drink a sleeping pill, do some of those meditation shit, I don't care as long as you'll be able to wake up not later than 10 and greet your sister once she's here. She's been worried about you ever since and I don't think it's fair if you'll wake up in the afternoon again with her not being able to see the city."

Quinn glares at Santana whom the other stares right back at her, challenging her in a way which made the blonde annoyed with her.

After a moment, Santana just sighs and gestures at the laptop, "Look… just go to sleep and I promise I'll give this back once you wake up in the morning okay?"

The blonde just nods defeatedly because Santana is right, this really isn't healthy for her. So she gestures for her friend to go outside and starts to get into her pajamas when she hears the door shut.

She doesn't know why she still feels like she's empty, why she doesn't even know how her life came to this.

As she lays down under the covers, she stares at the ceiling and remembering those blue eyes that hunted her all these years. She knows it wasn't her fault but the other side of her thinks that she was at fault for her mother's death.

She tries to close her eyes, taking her friend's advice and began counting. Even though she already knows that it's not going to work, she's been trying twice since 10PM and gave up at 1AM.

* * *

Santana puts Quinn's laptop on top of the desk in her bedroom. They've been sharing the same apartment for almost two years already because of their friend's insistence just so she can keep an eye on her best friend. Ever since Quinn's mother died, it's like she wasn't herself then.

"A freakin' zombie, that's what she is." Santana murmurs to herself as she fishes out her phone and begins to dial the number of the woman who's the only one who can put a smile on Quinn's face.

She rubs her neck tiredly and was glad that she didn't get drunk at the party.

* * *

Her cellphone rings on the bedside table and clumsily reaches for it. She picks up her head from the comfy pillows and blinks rapidly as she tries to adjust at the blaring light.

She reads the name displayed on the phone knowing full well that it'll just keep ringing until she answers.

She swipes her phone and grumbles, "This better be good seeing as you're calling me at 1 in the morning."

"Not my freaking fault. I got home from my friend's apartment at 3 and your sister was still up,"

The woman's body went rigid and shuffles her feet trying to find her slippers before getting up from the bed to put on her robe.

Now that Santana has mentioned what her sister has been doing, it became apparent that sleep would have to wait for now, "What was she doing that early?"

Rustling can be heard on the other end as Santana scoffs, "What do you think? She's been writing that goddamned book again. I even doubt if she's eaten any dinner when I went out."

Santana hears something pouring and guesses that she might be making some tea and pats her back for guessing correctly as she hears someone sipping on the other line.

"What time does your plane leave?"

The woman bites her lip, trying to remember the schedule on her ticket, "The plane leaves at six fifty-five in the morning so I might be there at ten, why?"

Santana's head snaps to Quinn's bedroom as she hears some light scuffling.

"Quinn," she calls out and when there was no answer coming from the blonde she walks closer to the door and hears a scratching of pencil, "You better not be writing on your notepad."

She smirks as she hears Quinn curse at her before hearing the bed creaking again and a loud thump. She nods her head taking the sound as an indication that the blonde went back.

The woman on the other line chuckles "Was Quinn trying to get up again?"

"Yeah," was the quick reply Santana gave.

"She's as stubborn as anyone else on this planet."

"Hopefully you'll be the one who gets to talk to that woman and be able to knock some sense out of her. I know you told me to live here with her but… Brittany and me-"

"Brittany and I," She was corrected by the other woman but continues as if nothing happens but this time, her tone got a little bit softer as she remembers the blonde who captured her heart for years now, "it's just hard in trying to be with her if I'm still babysitting Quinn."

The other woman on the line sighs, "I hope so too, Santana."

* * *

Quinn opens her eyes as the morning sunlight hits her, creating a glare. She rubs her eyes and groans before getting up to look at her clock that says it's 8:45 in the morning and smirks when she realizes she woke up earlier than usual.

_Ha! Take that Santana! _She gets up from the bed and starts to get ready for the day.

Once she finishes doing her routine, she puts on a long-sleeved shirt, jeans and some boots since she read from the newspaper yesterday that it'll be cold by noon.

Santana was already at the kitchen making breakfast when she steps in, "Good morning."

The Latina looks behind her from the frying pan and gives her a small smile, "Good morning." Quinn shuffles towards the cabinets to get her mug. She pours herself some brewed coffee before sitting down on the island.

"How was sleep?"

Quinn shrugs as she takes a sip of the liquid down her throat and feeling it warm her throat down towards her belly and exhales slowly at the comfort it gave.

Santana places a plate in front of the blonde who nods in gratitude, "So are you coming with me to the airport later?"

"I don't know," Santana shrugs before putting her coffee down on the table, "Brittany wants me to help her with this new choreography she's doing with the kids at the studio."

Quinn nods, in fact, she's glad that Santana won't be coming with her. She misses her sister terribly because it's already been six months the last time she saw her and that she knows her friend wants to spend more time with the dancer.

She sits up straighter in her chair as she contemplates on how to talk to her friend about what she's been thinking about for the last couple of days. "S, can I ask you something?"

The other woman waves her hand, letting her continue whatever it is she wants to ask, "When are you gonna move in with B?"

Santana stops sipping her coffee and looks at Quinn quizzically. This is the first time the blonde has talked to her about her relationship with Brittany and it has been one of the couple's plans but circumstances made them realize that Quinn needs them more than them wanting to share an apartment together.

"I mean," Quinn continues as she puts her fork down, "you guys have been together since highschool. Sure, there was a time Dani came into your life and she was with Sam but-"

She stops when Santana signals for her to, "It actually doesn't matter whether B and I are gonna live together, Quinn."

Quinn arches her brow at what her friend said, "Why?"

Santana rolls her eyes at her friend's insistence in continuing the subject, "Duh! Because I know Brittany and I are endgame. No matter what, she's in my future and I know we'll be together but for now, you need me more so…"

The blonde looks down on the floor and tries to swallow the lump in her throat, "Is that why you're so anal in taking care of me these couple of months already?"

Santana shakes her head as she hears the whisper from her friend, "Quinn I'm taking care of you because I care about you. I'm not being forced to come here by our friends. I'm just here for _you_," she emphasizes the last part just so the former HBIC would get it into her thick skull.

"And if I were you, I should get ready because it's almost 9:30 and a certain someone would be biting our heads off if no one's going to pick her up."

Quinn rolls her eyes and smirks at her friend as she puts her plate on the sink, "She's not a cannibal Santana."

"Yeah but her voice kinda makes me feel like my bones were being eaten." Quinn just shakes her head at the absurdity of her friend's mind.

* * *

Rachel Berry gracefully steps down from the plane. Even though she didn't get to sleep well last night at least she got a few winks in the airplane.

Once she got her bags from the baggage carousel, she makes her way towards the exits. The tricky part though is if someone notices her although she highly doubts it since there's not a lot of people who would notice a Broadway star walking in LAX with her stature.

Once she passes the exit doors, she looks around and sighs once she notices the person she's been waiting for to pick her up isn't there yet.

She passes the time by sitting down on a bench and listens to her iPhone. She feels a tap on her shoulder after a few minutes of listening and turns around to see Quinn smiling at her. Rachel squeals and hurries towards the blonde to give her a big hug.

"I miss you so much," she whispers, smelling Quinn's scent of lavender from her shampoo. The blonde just holds her tightly and lets go of Rachel before she might crush her.

She tucks a stray hair behind the blonde's right ear. She sees a hint of a smile ghosting in Quinn's feature, "How are you feeling?"

Quinn slowly quirks her lips into a smile, "Before I only felt a feeling of suadade, now I just feel wonderful" she whispers where the brunette almost couldn't hear her.

The brunette's brow creases, trying to understand the blonde's word. She tries to remember if she even hears that word but her mind draws a blank, "What do you mean by suadade?"

"You know… when I had to come back home from New York I missed you so much. Suadade means that nostalgic feeling of missing someone," Rachel's look softens as she looks at Quinn who's rubbing her neck, clearly embarrassed, "and because of the distance, I only have fond memories to remember."

Rachel smiles at her step-sister's rambling and begins to rub the other girls arm, "You could've just called me."

Quinn shakes her head and pouts, "Yeah but it wouldn't be the same. You also know how I tend to be a jerk when it comes to phones. I say things I shouldn't say or that others usually misinterpreted my words."

The brunette laughs at Quinn's words because it was all true. Others would usually get angry with Quinn because she says things that were supposed to be a compliment but ended up with words that are… less friendly.

"But they're not someone whom you've known since childhood and they're _certainly _not someone who's your stepsister," Rachel looks at Quinn with a challenging look which the blonde only laughs, "You mean to say _former_ stepsister. I don't think we're still sisters ever since… _she died_."

Rachel's smile drops instantly at the heartbroken tone and instantly wraps Quinn in another hug, "We're still sisters. I'll still be your sister no matter what and will only stop being a sister if you don't want me to be one anymore," she cups Quinn's cheeks and looks at her straight in the eye, "so I hate to say this buster but you're stuck with me for awhile."

"You make it sound like a death sentence."

Rachel smirks when she can feel her sister smile on her shoulder, "Does it even sound like a death sentence?"

The blonde shakes her head while trying not to bang her head against her sister's, "More like a blessing in disguise if you ask me. How long are you planning to stay, anyway?"

Rachel sighs and closes her eyes, trying to make up for the lost time with Quinn, "As long as you need me, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know there's confusion in the first chapter but all I can say is to wait. The story will progress in the later chapters. So for those answers in the reviews I've received:**

**Gllover22: Yes it's a romance between Rachel and Quinn.**

**RVFlorida: The genre is correct, just bear with it for now.**

**Riana Salvatore: Quinn's father is terrible but I realize if I'll kill him in the story, it doesn't actually make it more interesting.**

**Anyways, this is chapter 2 and I hope you guy will take the time and read.**

* * *

The two girls were already kissing at the back of the studio. Brittany was licking her neck and the Latina moans when the blonde sucks on the skin presented, the sound echoing in the blonde's office that was at the back of the dance studio.

Brittany straddles the Latina on the leather chair she was sitting on and goes back to her lips. The blonde was sucking her tongue when Santana's phone disturbingly rang on Brittany's desk.

"Ignore it, babe." She said to Brittany who was now busy placing open-mouthed kisses to her neck. The ringing continues.

Brittany looks at the phone again and pulls away from Santana who groans angrily, "I think it's important, San. What if it's from a client?"

The Latina growls at the idea of just how much she doesn't want another client who needs her for another damn case. The previous one had her dealt with a custody case where she won when she showed evidence the father of the kid was doing drugs even when the boy was around the house.

It was a success for her and for her client but just seeing the child being dragged away from the father. The room was filled with screams and cries as the boy was being led away from his father not knowing he won't be seeing him again made her heart ache in witnessing the scene.

Santana angrily picks her phone up, not bothering to look at the caller ID, "What?" she snaps on the phone as Brittany goes back to the studio to check if any of her students forgot something when they left that morning.

"Hello Santana. While I appreciate you answering the call after five rings, I wish you greeted me in a friendlier tone-"

"Get on with it, Berry." Santana snaps impatiently.

To be honest, she doesn't want to be a bitch when it comes to Rachel because… well, she's _Rachel._ And Quinn might stab her with a pen just to torture her if she hurts the midget but she's been so sexually frustrated, only having sex whenever she's at Brittany's house and some spontaneous moments like before when they were interrupted by the phone.

Rachel is currently sitting on the passenger's side while occasionally glancing at Quinn through her peripheral vision.

"Quinn and I were wondering if you and Brittany would like to eat lunch with us."

"Can't. We're somehow… occupied."

"I think everything's okay now." Rachel hears someone at the background talking loudly for Santana to listen to and can easily distinguish it as Brittany's voice.

The brunette lets out a short chuckle, "Alright but please tell me we'll at least have dinner together? It's my first night and I would like to see some of my friends who relocated to California."

"Jesus Berry, do you have to talk in complete sentences?"

Santana lets out a sigh and smiles as Brittany opens the door that separates the office and the studio to sit on the other chair.

"Hi, Rachel! Brittany unceremoniously shouts at the phone to which the Latina had to flinch because of the ringing in her ear. The dancer immediately sees her girlfriend wincing and kisses her cheek in apology.

Rachel laughs and Quinn momentarily arches her eyebrow questioningly as they pulled to a stop over a red light.

"Hey there Britt, are you having fun with the dance studio?"

"Oh it's going great actually! I'm actually gonna teach them some zumba tomorrow so I bet it'll be a little bit hard since this is going to be my first time!"

"Well, I'm glad everything is going well with the studio," Rachel smiles at the thought of how remarkable Brittany is with her profession as a dance instructor.

Santana rolls her eyes as she hears the whole conversation between Rachel and Brittany.

"Listen Berry, me and Britts gotts go. She still has another class and I really would like get my mack on. Go…. Fuck Quinn or whatever."

"You disgust me sometimes, San."

Quinn mumbles when she heard the last part as Rachel squeaks and abruptly hangs up when there's a loud moan coming from the other line.

* * *

As Quinn parks the car to the restaurant they've decided back at LAX that caters to both vegan and meat lovers. The two girls seated themselves at the table that's closest to the window since the blonde likes to look at people passing by.

The waiter came carrying the menu and the two graciously smiled at him as they began to look through it. Rachel puts it down and looks at the guy who's name is 'Kevin' from the nametag "I'll have the ceaser salad and an avocado shake please."

Quinn reads every item on the menu since she doesn't want to pick before leaving something much tastier than what she ordered, "I'll have a cheeseburger and a diet coke."

The waiter nods and took their order before taking the menu and went to the counter to place their order.

Rachel looks at the blonde who has her attention at the window staring at the passerby's, "So," she clears her throat as their drinks came and took a sip from her shake.

She places the glass back on the table and looks at the blonde, "When are you planning on going back to work?"

Quinn shrugs nonchalantly, "I am working." She looks back and see's two kids asking for ice cream from their mother who was carrying a baby.

"No," Rachel shakes her head and looks at the blonde seriously, "I mean back at the hospital. Surely, your patients need you and it's been a long time since you went on leave."

Quinn uncaps her soda and pours the contents in the glass full of ice. She starts to think on whether or not if she really does miss her job because in fact, she hasn't thought about going back to working at the hospital.

There was even a time she sent a resignation letter but her superiors rejected the letter, "I haven't thought about going to work yet."

The brunette keeps quiet, expecting the blonde do add some more but sighs when she didn't, "Look Quinn, you have to go back. You didn't just graduate at the top of your class for nothing and-"

"I'm aware of that. Thank you, Rachel." Quinn snaps at the other woman. Rachel sighs, she just wants the blonde to go back to her life instead of just living inside her room with a computer in front of her.

She knows Quinn hasn't been out of that room before she came back because Santana would often call her. She was still thinking about ways on how to approach the subject when the food came in. Quinn looks away from the window and the two began to eat in an uncomfortable silence.

The diva knows she has hit a sore spot to the blonde that's why Quinn's only staring down at her plate. Feeling guiltier than before, Rachel sets down her fork and looks at the blonde, putting her hand on top of Quinn's, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"So what _did _you mean?" Quinn says while glaring at Rachel, the food temporarily forgotten but she didn't pry her hand away which is a good sign for the brunette.

"I just think that you can go back to being a Doctor while still able to write the book or maybe something else," Rachel looks at her step-sister forlornly and continues, "I know you love helping other people. You had this certain glow whenever you would talk about a patient whom you had. I still remember that one time there was a cancer patient and you operated him. After a year when all of his cancer cells were gone it was like I was seeing you differently… like whenever your patients survived, it's like you were reincarnated in a sort of way."

Quinn shakes her head and mumbles quietly, "That was before, Rach-"

"Yes, that was before things went downhill. You only failed once to treat a patient," Rachel insists by grasping Quinn's arm, "but it doesn't mean you can't treat the other people whom are counting on you."

Quinn lets out a tired sigh, "Can we please not talk about this now? I know you want to help me but I'm just not ready." The brunette feels a bit dejected and just looks at the blonde.

Quinn notices the hurt in the brunette's eyes, "We'll talk about it some more once the time is right. For now, let's just eat, okay?"

The brunette sighs once the blonde went back to eating her burger and pulling her hand away. She doesn't want her sister to not talk about these things. Quinn was so in love with her profession and her life was way better than what's happening to her right now.

Before, she was communicating with them, she goes to nightclubs, and she even drinks from time to time. But now, whenever Rachel looks at her, all she sees is a girl who seems so lost. She knows Santana is worried about what the future holds for Quinn but the diva wants to stay optimistic for them.

Rachel nods after a few moments of deliberating to whether or not she should just drop the subject but thought better of it, "Alright. I won't talk about it," Quinn sighs in a relieved way, "but I won't forget about it. Just remember that I still care about you and if talking about your past profession is needed, I will tell you everything I think is good for you."

* * *

When the car stops in front of the apartment, Rachel was first to go out when Quinn opens the door at the trunk to get her bags.

Rachel stops from going to the door and looks at her sister, "Let me help you with-"

"No, it's fine." Quinn says as she tries to balance the five bags, "Why are you bringing a lot of luggage anyway? Aren't you like… staying here only for a few days?"

Rachel walks up the stairs to the 3rd floor while hearing the blonde grunting every time she would have to put a bag down to catch her breath. The brunette feels a bit guilty when they landed on the second floor.

She takes two bags away from the blonde just to ease her guilt a little bit. Quinn was about to protest but Rachel stops her before she says anything, "It'll help us get arrive faster and you won't be complaining about your sore back like when you helped me with my shopping bags back when we were in New York."

The blonde nods and thinks just how grateful she is that Rachel isn't the same as they were back in highschool.

They continue their way towards the two bedroom apartment until Rachel stands aside to let Quinn open the blonde fishes out a set of keys in her pocket to unlock the door.

"How many keys do you have anyway?" Rachel asks.

"Five," Quinn answers after opening and getting the bags.

She places it in the living room and hangs her coat on the coat rack, "It's for my car, the house, my room and Santana's, while the last one is an extra if ever S might lose hers again like last time."

Rachel nods and sets the bags on the floor and her purse on the table top before looking back up at the blonde with an excited expression. She bounces on the balls of her feet and Quinn tries not smile as she thinks how adorable the brunette looks.

"So… which room are you letting me stay in?"

"Obviously in my room or Santana would totally kill you." She starts to get the brunette's bag and carries it towards her room.

"Puck texted me this morning and says he wants to have breakfast with us tomorrow."

She can imagine Rachel pouting and crossing her arms. She chuckles when she hears the brunette say, "Why does it have to be tomorrow? He promised me he would meet with me as soon as his schedule is free!"

"Uh, it's maybe because he'll be free tomorrow and right now, he's still busy?" Quinn rolls her eyes at her sister's dramatics.

She can understand how hectic Puck's schedule had been ever since his band got a record deal but Rachel…. Well, there's still some highschool Rachel even after all this time but at least some things didn't change.

Rachel comes inside and the blonde smiles when she sees her wearing a pout. The brunette starts to rummage inside her bag, "Fine. But I'll pick wherever we're eating tomorrow."

"Do you need help with that? I think you can fit all of your clothes in the spare space I have in the closet," Quinn says as Rachel starts to hang her clothes with the hangers the blonde put for her.

"Yes, please." Rachel says after putting all of her jeans below before going back for her tops, "I have this audition on Tuesday and I really need to look my-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Quinn stops from the doorway and looks at the brunette incredulously, she holds up a finger to silence Rachel when she was about to ask something.

"You got an audition? Since when? And why didn't you tell me over the phone?"

Rachel glares at Quinn for interrupting her, dress still in her hands, "First: Yes, I got an audition as what I told you a few seconds ago. Second: Last week, my agent called me and gave me the script. Third: I didn't get to tell you because I was still so worried about your wellbeing and I figured it would be inappropriate of me to tell you all about it while you were still engaged with your book."

She lists off while continues to arrange her clothes in the closet, not noticing her step-sister's face going from confused to hurt.

"I'm sorry," she begins and Rachel stops whatever she's doing to look at her, "I didn't know how far off I was then,"

Rachel didn't think about what she said could hurt the blonde so she drops everything and grabs Quinn's shaking hands, "Hey, I didn't mean i-"

"Yes you did," Quinn looks down at their hands. Rachel chuckles and smiles warmly up at the blonde, "That's the second time you interrupted me and you know just how much I hate that."

Quinn chuckles and let's Rachel continue, "I didn't mean it in a negative way. I'm just saying that I knew you needed me more than whatever is happening in my life." She hugs the unsuspecting blonde and appreciates her hugging her back, "And you must know that I would do anything to help you."

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Gee, thanks Rach. I feel like I'm in a mental institute with that one," she earns a smack on the arm from her comment.

* * *

After the two girls finished on arranging their things, they went out to go and drive towards the park to kill some time since Santana and Brittany hadn't called yet.

They're walking around the lake where the sun is slowly setting and Quinn can't help but look at Rachel where the gentle glow causes the brunette to look way more beautiful than she could ever imagine.

"Stop right there,"

Rachel was tucking a strand of hair and looks at Quinn who takes out her phone and snaps a picture of her. The brunette looks down shyly after her sister saved the photo, "You should've told me you were going to take a photo so I can smile a bit more instead of looking like a dimwit."

Quinn furrows her eyebrows and looks at the brunette, "I didn't do that to make fun of you. You were beautiful, see," she goes to the gallery of her phone and shows the picture to Rachel. The brunette is stunned at how beautiful the picture is.

The picture shows Rachel standing and was currently tucking her hair, there's a glow right behind her because of the sun and the lake while the right side of her face causes a nice silhouette. She looks like a-

"You look like an angel," Rachel looks at the blonde's hazel eyes full of honesty and she couldn't help but blush. The two are in a staring contest, Quinn feels like she went overboard by saying that to the brunette but it was the truth.

Quinn's ringtone causes the two girls to break eye contact when the blonde looks at the screen to see the call is coming from Santana.

She presses the answer button and backs away from Rachel, "You guys ready?"

She can see Rachel looking down on the ground while also listening to Santana on her phone, "Yeah. Okay, sounds good. We'll be there around five to ten minutes."

The blonde ends the call and looks at Rachel who's now looking at the lake. She walks closer and taps her shoulder. The brunette turns around and Quinn can't help but admire her sister's beauty all over again.

Rachel looks a bit lost when her sister hasn't spoken yet. She frowns after a few seconds and couldn't help but ask, "Uh… Quinn? Are Brittany and Santana alright?"

"Oh, um…" Quinn tries to regain her focus.

She didn't notice she was openly _staring _at Rachel. She puts both of her hands in her pockets, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. She clears her throat and looks at the brunette, "yeah. Everything's fine, they said we're going to this Italian restaurant they love. So come on."

She holds Rachel's hand as they make their way towards the car. Quinn opens the door for Rachel and waits until she's inside before closing the door. The blonde gets in the driver's seat and turns on the car before making their way towards the restaurant with her right hand still tingling from the contact.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel plops down on the bed in an unladylike manner. Her feet are sore because of the heels she wore for dinner and couldn't even for the life of her know why it was such a good idea at that time to wear it.

"Please don't tell me you're already going to bed." The voice came from the teasing tone of her step-sister who's leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed and is smiling widely at the brunette.

She turns to look at the blonde and groans as she sees the sight of two DVD's which are _Funny Girl_ and _RENT_ (her favorite movies) being placed near the blonde's laptop, "I'm too tired to even watch them."

Quinn's eyes widen at what she said and decides to tease the brunette, "Has hell frozen over or was it just my sister telling me she doesn't want to watch one of her legendary heroes performing in her greatest element to date?"

"Oh knock it off, Quinn." Rachel turns on her back and looks at the ceiling.

After the dinner with Santana and Brittany, the two went out to buy some vegan food for her since the restaurant the Latina picked didn't serve any vegan meals.

Quinn was so sweet in not ordering anything because she feels like it's unfair for the brunette that they came together but would be the only one who gets to eat after leaving the restaurant.

She hears a scoff and some scuffling before feeling the bed dip on her side.

"I wasn't teasing," Rachel just glares at Quinn who is now sitting beside her while running her hands on her brown locks.

Quinn tries not to smile because… darn, Rachel looks really cute when she acts all tough, "Okay, I was teasing but it's still ten o' clock and you already want to go to sleep."

"I can't help it, Quinnie!" Rachel rubs her eyes trying to be awake, not seeing the blonde rolling her eyes at the nickname, "In New York it's one in the morning and the latest I go to sleep is at eleven."

"Okay, okay then. I'll just go back to my laptop and you can go and brush your teeth," with the word _laptop _Rachel scrambles to her feet and drags a surprised Quinn towards the living room.

"I think I can do with some of Barbara Streisand's stellar performance just about now!"

"Oh, um… what changed your mind?" was the weak reply of the blonde because the feel of the brunette's hand on hers? Freaking steals her breath away.

Quinn sighs as she wraps the blanket tighter around her and Rachel. They're halfway through _Warm Bodies_ and the blonde couldn't help but wish it's a horror movie instead of this.

She scoots closer to the brunette, wanting to get more body heat because the heater isn't working correctly and she _has _to call someone to repair the damn thing.

"Quinn your feet are cold!" Rachel squeals and instead of pulling away from her, she wraps her legs around the blonde to give her enough warmth.

She scoffs as Quinn wraps her arms around the brunette, "You should wear your slippers instead of going barefoot."

The blonde just sighs as if she didn't hear her and tries not to think of Jessica Simpsons' _Take My Breath Away _right now. "I wish we could've picked another movie."

She jumps a bit when Rachel gently slaps her arm, "Don't you _dare _say that! You weren't complaining about it when I was browsing through your collection,"

"I meant we should've picked another movie because I've seen this one for the fifth time already," she points to the screen to show R awkwardly shuffling around the airport. Instead of watching _Rent, _Rachel changed her mind and suggested to watch this movie where Quinn just rolled with it for everyone's sake.

The blonde pouts as her eyes starts to glaze over the screen, she already has this sequence memorized. "Oh hush Quinn," Rachel admonishes as soon as she notices the lower lip jutted out by the other woman, "you know this is the first time I've seen this one so please just bear with me."

She hears a groan and smiles when she hears the faint sound of the blonde, like she's trying not to let Rachel hear her, "Fine. Where were you in New York anyway?"

"Apparently I was worrying about other things than watching newly released films." Was the quick reply before the two turn their attention back towards the TV again. The blonde doesn't want Rachel to hear what she said before and feels a bit embarrassed by it.

What she doesn't know however is that Rachel isn't mad and playfully shoves the taller girl with a smile on her face. Quinn shakes her head and reciprocates the gesture and the movie was forgotten altogether as the blonde starts to tickle the brunette's side which earned her a boisterous laugh.

* * *

Quinn yawns as she puts the toothpaste back and starts to brush her teeth. It's already one o' clock in the morning and she's tired beyond belief.

Her eyes move towards her right and see's Rachel applying some moisturizer on her face. "Thank you for tonight, Quinn. I had so much fun."

She says right after while going to the room. Quinn rinses her mouth and dries it with a towel, "It was nothing. You rarely come here so it was my pleasure."

Rachel shakes her head as she gets in the bed and letting the blonde join her, "No. I meant when you didn't order anything."

Quinn scoffs as she pulls the covers towards their bodies, "It would be rude of me not to eat with you given that you _are _my sister and I don't want you to do anything that could make you feel all alone."

She doesn't know why she said the sister part firmly but it's something that she tries to remind herself for her sake… and for Rachel's.

Her tone must have been convincing because Rachel just smiles at her before switching the light off of her lampshade on her side which Quinn soon follows and the two drifts off to sleep not realizing that the blonde's arm unconsciously wraps around her perfectly and the brunette snuggles in deeper behind her.

* * *

Rachel wakes up as she hears fingers softly typing away on a keyboard like it doesn't want her to hear any of it. She looks to her right and sees Quinn with her glasses on, "Quinn?"

Fingers stop immediately as the said blonde looks behind her to see Rachel groggily rubbing her eyes from sleep, "What are you doing up?" she asks as she begins to stand up from her chair.

"I could ask you the same thing, it's-" Rachel looks at the digital clock that's perched on the blonde's study table and groans, "you've only been asleep for two hours. Goddamnit, Quinn! Why can't you just sleep through the night?"

"Did Santana tell you that?" was the blonde's retort. She knows the Latina has been telling almost everyone that she hasn't been able to sleep peacefully for the months that passed leading to the accident and it wouldn't be a surprise either if Rachel knows.

Quinn's eyes widen in surprise as the brunette pulls her using both of her hands to get her back on the bed without answering her question.

She lands with a soft, _Oomph! _Rachel spoons her tightly so she'll know the blonde won't go back to the study table,

"Rachel! For God's sakes let me go!" Quinn hisses angrily and struggles in her grasp.

Both women fights for dominance against one another, "Not until I'm sure you're not going back to your laptop!" Rachel grunts out as Quinn still tries to free herself from her arms.

Quinn starts to shove at the shorter girl's legs to which the brunette gives in since the blonde is stronger than her.

Quinn hurriedly stands up and tries to put some distance from the brunette because she doesn't know what they're actually arguing about and Rachel just smells so damn good which is one of the reasons why she _had _to go and work before she does something she really doesn't want to do.

Someone bangs on the other side of the wall and the two girl's heads snapped up in surprise towards the sound, "You guys better not be fooling around over there! Britts and I are trying to get some sleep!"

Rachel was about to retort something when she hears Quinn sigh. Her eyes snaps to the blonde who is rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Just go to sleep, Rachel. I swear I'll go back to the bed when I'm sleepy."

She was about to go back to her laptop when she hears Rachel's voice behind her say, "One chapter." Quinn turns around to look at Rachel with a questioning look, "What?"

Rachel shrugs as she pulls the comforter back to her and tries to get comfortable on the bed, "I'll let you write one chapter and then nothing else. If I would notice you typing more than that I'll grab your behind back here."

She glares at the blonde who has her back to her since she's already working on her computer. Rachel just shakes her head and turns to the other side, wanting to get some sleep. As soon as she hears the faint snoring in the room, Quinn groans in irritation wondering if having Rachel stay with her is a good idea.

* * *

The morning after, Rachel wakes up before Quinn and starts to get ready for her morning jog. She begins to do some stretching in the middle of the room and didn't notice the lump on the bed start to stir until she hears a tired voice, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm going out for a jog, care to join me?" Quinn scoffs at the idea of going out for a run at 6AM. She went back to sleep at four in the morning, damnit and she can't for the life of her move any of her limbs right now.

"No thank you, I'll try to get some more sleep," she pulls the covers back as Rachel goes to the door, "Wake me up when you're back."

She hears the door closes, ensuring that Rachel already started with her morning jog. The blonde tries to go back to sleep but after a few tossing and turning to get more comfortable, it seems like she can't.

She even tried to count some sheeps in her head but it fails miserably when she hears something sizzle in the kitchen, Quinn decides that sleep isn't for her as of the moment and gets up from the bed.

When Quinn is about to turn towards the room where the sound is coming from, she sees a part of a raven colored hair and she knows who it is.

"Hey San," she sits down on the stool and watches her friend cook and is instantly pleased to see some bacon in the mix. She grabs a piece of banana in the fruit bowl that is placed right beside the island and begins to eat it.

"Hey yourself," Santana turns her head to smile at Quinn then back to the frying pan. A coffee is placed right in front of her and the blonde mumbles a soft 'thanks' before sipping it.

She looks around and notices that Santana's other half isn't in the room sloshing some Fruit Loops in her bowl "Where's Brittany?"

"Oh, she had to go back to her apartment because her dance class starts really early and she's the only one who has the key for the studio."

Quinn arches her eyebrow as she savors the taste of the fruit while her friend adds some salt into the fried egg. "What are you doing?" Santana turns around and grins, "Can't I just cook for my friend breakfast?

She hears the blonde snorts and answers back with a "Not when that friend almost burned the bacon I was going to eat three days ago." The Latina glares at Quinn who _almost _regrets on opening her big mouth and puts both of her hands on either side of her hips, "It was because you _attacked _me by putting salt on my coffee… and you know how much I needs my coffee."

The blonde holds up both of her hands in mock surrender and gives Santana a small smile, "In my defense, I was in a sleep-awake state where I wasn't paying attention to whatever it was I put on your coffee." Santana rolls her eyes and goes back to taking the egg out and replacing it with the bacon.

"And I also spilled some ketchup on my cup so there's no need for you to go all anal about it. _Jesus, _woman!"

She sees Santana shake her head as she begins flipping the bacon in the frying pan and the two women both fell into a comfortable silence.

"Where's Rachel?"

"She went out for a jog, I was about to say yes on her invitation of joining but I haven't jogged for awhile now, so…" she left the conversation at that because, really. What does she have to say about her ending her fitness lifestyle altogether with her old self?

"You know she _has been _patient with you, right?" Quinn doesn't answer that question because she knows that the brunette has been more than just patient with her. "But… what if you keep this up, Q?"

"I try not to think about those things." Quinn stops eating the banana and looks down on her barefoot because she doesn't want to think about Rachel losing her patience and the possibility of leaving her but-

"But if she _does _then I have to get used to it because… she _might _find someone who she thinks is marriage material, you know?" Santana looks at her friend incredulously because _what to the actual fuck is Quinn thinking?_ "and that I also know what we have right now isn't a forever."

Santana sighs because… she has been looking at them for awhile now and she's not that stupid to even consider the two of them thinking about other things than marriage and that they won't last forever.

"Then why won't you just go back, Q? I mean… writing isn't actually your passion and you were just so happy back when-"

"I'm thinking about adopting a dog," Quinn says, cutting Santana off who holds her tongue because if the blonde's not ready… then why should she ruin her mood, right?

"Well, speaking of adopting a dog, I heard some grunts and you typing a few minutes after so I almost concluded that you might have induced the midget into a sex coma and then began to make an erotica which by the way I would read but you're too freakin' uptight to even do that."

The fruit gets stuck in the middle of her throat when Santana's rant ended. She tries to bang her chest with her fist like Tarzan with one hand but the banana just won't slide down that she feels tears in her eyes welling up.

Santana (the _helpful _friend that she is) looks horrified at what Quinn is doing and doesn't know what to do.

"What the hell! Just give her a glass of water, Santana!"

Those were the words that came out of Rachel Berry's mouth after her morning jog where she finds her step-sister halfway into almost going to the nearest hospital with Santana just gaping at her.

Santana seems to snap out of her trance as she hurriedly gets a pitcher and a glass, pouring it's contents before handing it to Quinn.

The blonde eagerly accepts it and drinks all of it with three large gulps. She puts down the glass and sighs with relief when the lodge in her throat is gone.

She glares at the smirking Latina while Rachel is too busy on patting the blonde's back to even notice what's going on between them.

Santana cocks an eyebrow directly at Rachel, "Jesus Berry, how many octaves could you go? For a second there I thought you were going to burst my eardrums."

"You almost got me killed!" Quinn half-shrieks while Rachel stops patting her back and helps the blonde glare at Santana.

Santana just holds both of her hands in a mock surrender and smiles innocently at the two because… hell, the two just scares her when both of their anger is directed at her.

"Not my fault you think having some sexy times is a crime, Q." Quinn _almost _pounces on her friend when she winked at her but the hand on her arm kind of-made her not to.

"Enough," Rachel says with finality when she feels the blonde's muscles twitching under her hand, "before any of you gets into more trouble than choking on a piece of fruit."

The two adults- which Rachel still can't believe it herself, looks down on their feet like two reprimanded 6 year olds and simultaneously says, "Fine."

The brunette turns around, wanting to leave the two with their juvenile ways until she hears Santana mumble a very audible, "Bet you wished that was Berry's fruit, huh Q?"

And just like that the two were fighting again right in the middle of the kitchen, not even noticing that the bacon that Santana left is already burned.


End file.
